Semi-Automatic
by Anano Jinseite
Summary: It's not every day he meets a spartan baby who insists he hide him for a couple of months. Oh well, what did he have to lose? At least now he had a companion at the darkest hours—literally. (Possible friendship fic)(Dark themes?)(Semi-AU)
_**Semi-Automatic**_

 _Anano Jinseite_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _It's not every day he meets a spartan baby who insists he hide him for a couple of months. Oh well, what did he have to lose? At least now he had a companion at the darkest hours—literally. (Friendship fic)(Dark themes?)(Semi-AU)_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I don't own KHR or the lyrics of the song~ All rights reserved to their rightful owners, I guess._

 _ **WARNING**_

 _Dark themes I guess, Cursing in later chapters, Random update dates (possibly with months interval at times lmao), friendship fic so if yall looking for romance nope (though this has some shounen ai hinting wink wink)_

 ** _WORDS (only story)_**

 _1688_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Hi guuuys~ So, it's me and I'm back! You might prolly know me by my others fics (His Extra Sense, and Scarred) but maybe not at the same time 'cuz I'm not_ _ **that**_ _popular hahaha /cries. It was senseless advertising, okaay? But anyways, good news—_ _ **those two stories aren't dropped**_ _so thank you for your patience! I'm looking forward updating them I guess, hahaha. Bad news (I guess), is that this is another story that I have posted. *sigh* my new-story syndrome is acting up again. Anyway, enough yapping and enjoy(?)~_

 _P.S. I think I became crappier, but you be the judge of that. Get ready for some weirdness._

 _A "(0)" INDICATES A HUGE TIME LAPSE OKAAAY_

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

 _ **Night falls with gravity,**_

 _ **The earth turns from sanity,**_

 _ **Taking my only friend I know,**_

 _ **He leaves a lot, his name is "Hope".**_

* * *

 _There was no light, sound—_ _ **anything**_ _. Moreover, Tsuna can't feel his body._

 _He knows he's raising his arms, he knows he's trying to speak, but nothing's happening. There was nothing but silence. It was deafening. This didn't happen before? Or…or maybe it did but he just can't remember? Whatever this is, he doesn't like it. He can't do anything—and it's too dark. Too dark._

 _ **He's scared.**_

 _Why can't he move? Why can't he speak? Can't he control his body? He can't feel anything. Was there something trapping him?_

 _Was there something happening to him?... Is… Is he_ _ **sleeping?**_

* * *

' _Useless, useless, useless.'_

' _Can't you do anything right? At least try and take control of your own life—Oh wait, you can't. You are pushed around by others and their morales. Everything just repeats over and over, nothing good happens. You try to keep up with their expectations even if you have to put yourself on stake. Aren't you weak? You can't even hold your ground, you can't even fight back to the ones who hurt you, and you can't even defend yourself to the lies that surround you.'_

' _Why do you keep on trying to please them? This isn't you—but if you become you, no one will ever like you. Because you're greedy, aren't you? You look around you and see them happy, but you? You're not. Why are they happy, and you're not? It isn't fair, isn't it? They should be sad just like you, because if you're not happy, nobody should be happy—but that's not what you're doing.'_

' _Stop pleasing them already. You're annoying. Let yourself be happy for once. They don't matter. Use your greediness now. Delve into the pleasure of happine—What, you can't? You want everyone to be happy? How stupid. How naïve. You poor soul. You should know with the way you are now, nobody likes you. Would it change if you became true even just once? Well, how would you know. You're scared of trying. You'll never change, you cowardly fool. To you, everything will just be a lie.'_

' _ **Pathetic.'**_

* * *

(0)

The alarm clock rang, its' deafening noise cutting through the thick blanket of silence like a butter knife. But nevertheless, the owner didn't move—not because he wasn't woken up though, because instead, he was _never_ needed to be woken up.

Sleep was for the weak anyway.

Rubbing his eyes, Tsuna yawned before turning off his blazing alarm. He caught a quick glimpse of the time and shrugged. Six thirty. Sounds good enough to pass it off as enough sleep time. He sat up and scratched the back of his head, slowly closing his eyelids and let the feeling of relaxation come over him.

Ah, rest sounded so good, yet at the same time, it wasn't…for some reason. A reason he doesn't know to be honest. Oh well. He didn't need rest. It was better if he had the control of his life—and it's only like that if he was awake.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up already, or you're going to be late again!"

Hearing the usual call of his mother, he sighed again before a small wistful smile appeared on his face. But a second later, it disappeared, making anyone who saw it wonder if it actually really happened.

"Hai, kaa-san." Slipped past his mouth in a whisper, not minding the fact his mom can't hear it, before he stood up, stumbling a bit and headed outside the dark cage known as his room.

But first things first, shower.

He had to hide the bags under his eyes too.

* * *

 _ **I'm never what I like,**_

 _ **I'm double sided, and I just can't hide,**_

 _ **I kind of like it when I make you cry,**_

 _ **'Cause I'm twisted up, I'm twisted up inside.**_

* * *

He liked mornings. It seemed the most peaceful time of the day, to be honest. Huh, pretty funny hearing that coming from someone like him, but who cares? People like what they like—well, that's what he thinks at least.

Jogging down the stairs, Tsuna headed to the kitchen, fresh from the shower but yet to brush his hair. Nana, noticing that her only son has appeared, looked up and smiled—only for that to be wiped away at the sight of how Tsuna was dressed. "Mou, Tsu-kun! You could at least dress up nicely if you don't want to brush your hair," She scolded, turning the stove into low-heat before heading towards her son. She popped out the buttons that were pressed into the wrong places and tried—quote, tried—to flatten the wrinkled parts of the uniform.

Tsuna tilted his head, a blank look at his face, before shrugging, "Good morning kaa-san." He pressed a kiss on the female's forehead, not needing to bend over much since he was just a few inches taller than his parent. Like the usual, he tugged off his mother's hands from his attire and went to the table. He grabbed a French toast prepared with a couple of others in a plate and munched on it. He heard an exasperated sound behind him before a series of incoherent mumbling—then it was silent.

After finishing his food off with a few more bites, Tsuna grabbed another before turning to his mother who was busying herself in front of the stove again. Right then did the woman decide to spark up a conversation, "So, Tsu-kun. Did you have a nice sleep last ni—"

"I'm off," Tsuna tapped the female's shoulder and pressed a chaste kiss to the temple, cutting off the sentence his mother was about to say. Nana jumped and quickly glanced over her shoulder, finding her son going out of the kitchen already.

"Eh? You ate already? But I'm still cooking,"

"I had a toast. About to eat another now too," The cooked bread was waved lazily.

"M-Mou! Who's going to eat all of these with me? I can't finish all these," A whine was heard behind him and Tsuna can picture the sight of his mother motioning to the eggs, bacon and the rest of the French toasts she prepared. The brunet hummed.

"Wake onii-san and his friends," He reminded, "He just came back last night, remember? Alright, bye mom." He waved a hand, just in time as Nana came out of the kitchen too, a slightly desperate look on her face as she called out to her son.

"But Tsu-kun—!" The door slamming close cut her off, leading her to a few moments of silence. Nana stared at the closed door.

"-… I wanted to share them with you too." Came the muffled rejected mumble and shuffling of feet, as she walked back into the room she just left.

* * *

Tsuna thinks he shound feel kinda bad doing that to his mother—but then again, it's all for good cause.

Besides, it shouldn't feel _that_ bad since he knew he was doing a favor to the female.

Tsuna pondered about that matter, as he walked through the sidewalks with lazy, ungraceful steps—sometimes tripping slightly over a chipped part of the pavement or stumbling over a rock.

His older brother with a few of his friends recently came back home from Italy last night. There was this small celebration Tsuna can't remember _—of course he wouldn't since he didn't attend anyway—_ that his mother prepared, and it was noisy outside the room. Well, it was good having cheer in the house, especially at night. It gets far too silent when the sun disappears and the red sky starts to turn dark. It didn't appeal to Tsuna at all, the silence that is. Many things happen when it gets silent, and he would rather not delve in deeper in that matter.

So to make things short (as he notices he's kinda rambling on too much), he decided to give his brother a nice gift of not having his useless sibling around who'd probably embarrass their family the moment he steps into a room… Now that he thinks about it, it sounds sad, doesn't it? Hm… _Meh._

It didn't matter much, Tsuna reasoned. He was used to the darkness which seemed to enjoy wrapping around him—though it didn't appear so in the physical world. He always tried to please others especially his family, and if not, his face is just usually blank, making you think that he's more neutral than being in favor of either good or evil.

But then again— _he was never one to live in that world anyway._ Tsuna lived in another after all. To him, it was far scarier than the physical world. The residents only being _him._

Creepy, huh?

 _Oh well._ Doesn't matter now since right then, he was in the physical world. And yet again, it was the time to face another day at his school in the physical world. Ah, what "horrors" should be waiting for him today? He _cannot_ wait to see them. Please cue the sarcasm. But he'd rather deal with this than—

"Ciaossu!"

Tsuna paused his mental rambling and stopped walking. Blinking at the air before him, he scrunched up his brows. Was there someone talking to hi— _oh wait._ He looked down and found a suit-wearing baby looking at him with a smile apparent on his face. There were spiky strands of ebony hair peeking underneath a black fedora with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it, but not trapping two swirly and bouncy sideburns at the sides of the infant's head. He had a big yellow pacifier around his neck, and for some reason, the baby didn't feel like a baby at all. Eh, who was this chi-Is that a gecko?

Shaking his head, Tsuna crouched down. Alright. He should prioritize. "Hello. Are you lost? Do you need help getting ho-"

A kick to his head was not the reply he was waiting for. ' _Man, what is up with kids these days? They have no respect,'_ Tsuna thought as he went flying to the wall far behind him. As his head came contact to a wall, he heard birds coming then started tweeting around his head. ' _Great, now I feel like a cartoon.'_ He mused as the infant walked up to him, a frown now apparent on his cherubic features.

' _What have I gotten myself into now?'_

* * *

 _-to be continued_

 _P.P.S. Even I'm confused Tsuna, what did I just write? Omg anano you're the writer, get your shit together._

 _umm, so s_ _hould I continue or not?_


End file.
